Harry Potter et la Flamme de l'Ange
by Axy et Malissandre
Summary: *-*Harry Potter et la Flamme de l'Ange*-* Action/Aventure , Mystere , Suspense et Romance pendant toutes cette année : Ron/Hermione Harry/??


Bonsoir les amis ^___^   
Ici Axy et Malissandre ^___^  
  
Bon , on a commencé cette fiction à deux , Malissandre écrit et corrige et moi aussi , enfin , ça dépend , c'est moi qui ai   
écrit ce chapitre , c'est pas Malissandre , mais drusilla qui a corrigé ;  
On a pas trop le temps de faire des fictions car on doit déjà finir nos autres fictions en cours , alors ça prendra un peu de temps pour   
les autres chapitres :-(  
J'espère que vous aimerez!  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling qui ferait mieux de sortir son Tome 5 ! Bon , ça , nous le savons que c'est  
à JK Rowling , Phrase de Malissandre : Axy , voyons , enlève ça , ça fait bête ! Nan je rigole , elle a pas dit ça , elle est  
gentille la petite Hermione , et oui , j'ai enfin trouvé le surnom de Malissandre grâce a Maya dans sa *Bio*  
  
Info : Moi et Malissandre sommes déjà entrain d'écrire des fictions , donc , ca sera assez long sauf si je décide d'arrêter   
pendant quelques instant ma fiction Harry Potter et les Voyageurs Temporels , je pourrai passer mon temps à cette fiction ,  
nous vous en reparlerons mes chers amis   
  
Alors , mes amis , lisez ceci :  
  
Harry Potter et la Flamme de l'Ange  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chez les Weasleys  
  
Cela faisait une heure qu'il courait , il n'arrêtait pas de courir , et tout ça , c'était à cause de Harry ,   
c'était sa seule raison de vivre , il tourna la tête et aperçut des Aurors et Mages courant derrière lui ,   
il ne voulait pas être attrapé , il devait le faire , le faire pour Harry , pour sa seule famille , Harry allait être   
attaqué à minuit , il était presque chez Harry , le 4 Privet Drive , il devait le faire , il entendait les sortilèges fuser  
derrière lui , des éclair partaient dans tout les sens , il arriva enfin sur Privet Drive , il murmura "Alohomora" et ouvrit la  
porte. Il courut au premier étage et ouvrit la porte   
  
*-*  
  
Harry se réveilla , le front en sueur , des gouttes perlaient. Il passa une main sur son front pour l'essuyer. Il avait le  
front brûlant , sa cicatrice le brûlait énormement , puis il regarda le cadran de son réveil, il était 23h57 , il voulait  
attendre son anniversaire , ne pas se rendormir. Il avait peur , peur de retourner dans le rêve de la mort de son ami , Cedric Diggory ,  
le chaMpion de Poudlard. Le réveil sonna douçement , puis , il entendit une porte s'ouvrir 0 la volée. Il se leva et la   
porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sirius. Harry sauta au cou de son parrain. Sirius prit ses affaires et lui   
caressa ses cheveux puis transplana avec Harry au Terrier. Molly Weasley savait la vérité. Harry sentit qu'il était aspiré   
vers le bas , mais il était attaché au nombril. Il transplanait. Sirius le transplanait, il ne savait pas où ,   
puis sa vision redevint normal. Ils étaient sur un chemin boueux et sinieux. Sirius et lui avançèrent à grand pas ,   
puis , Harry aperçut un panneau attaché par des chaines. Il y avait écrit "Le Terrier". Sirius voulait aller au Terrier   
il savait que Mme Weasley savait la vérité. Il arriva , Le Terrier n'avait pas changé , pareil que l'année dernière.   
Sirius et lui montèrent les escaliers menant a la porte , Sirius l'ouvrit a la volée.  
  
*-*  
  
M. Weasley était dans son garage moldu. Il trafiquait les objets , les démontait et les remontait et y mettait des sorts.  
Puis , il essayait. On pouvait apercevoir une nouvelle voiture , une Porsche Targa. Elle était rouge ,   
reflétant tous les objets du bureau sur sa carrosserie. Il sursauta. Il avait entendu une porte claquer. Croyant  
que c'étaient des Mangemorts, il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte doucement. Il aperçut un homme sombre avec de longs  
cheveux noirs , un garcon , des yeux émeraudes et des cheveux noirs de jais. M. Weasley reconnut Harry au premier coup   
d'oeil , mais jeta un regard curieux a l'homme sombre. Celui ci sortit de l'ombre. M. Weasley prit sa baguette et   
dit d'une voix froide :   
  
-Expelliarmus  
  
Sirius était touché. Il prit Harry dans ses bras avant de s'écraser contre le mur. Il avait le nez en sang. Le sang se   
mit a couler , il arriva a sa veste , laissant comme trace une grosse tâche rouge. M. Weasley ravi de sa victoire contre   
le dangereux criminel Sirius Black , dit :  
  
-Mobilicurpus  
  
Et tout d'un coup , Sirius fut sur un brancard. Une voix toussa , M. Weasley regarda à sa gauche et vit Ron   
s'approcher de Sirius tandis que ses frères restaient a l'écart , ayant peur de Sirius.  
  
-Que fais-tu la , Sirius ? demanda Ron d'une voix calme.   
  
M. Weasley regarda Ron, avec étonnement, alors qu'il parlait avec ce dangereux criminel.  
  
-Tu.. lui.. Tu lui fais confiance ? dit M. Weasley d'un voix tremblante , ayant peur que son fils soit ami avec un Mangemort.  
  
Ron affirma d'un signe de la tête , puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Mme Weasley descendait les escaliers.  
Elle remarqua Ron assis a côté de Sirius.  
  
-Que fais-tu ici , Sirius ? demanda Mme Weasley de la même voix que Ron.  
  
Sirius ne répondait pas. Il avait la respiration coupée. Ron fit vite un sort de débouchage et sa respiration redevint   
normale. Ron soupira de soulagement.  
  
-Il va falloir qu'on vous raconte toute l'histoire , dit Ron  
  
Ses frères étaient abasourdis. Ron était ami avec Sirius Black , le dangereux criminel recherché dans tous les pays.   
ils s'avancèrent prudemment vers Ron et Sirius. Ron était en train de réveiller Harry. Il avait lui aussi été assommé. Harry se réveilla ,   
l'esprit un peu embrouillé et remarqua qu'il était avec Sirius. Son départ chez les Weasleys rattrapait sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de tout.  
Il se releva avec l'aide de Ron , puis, avec l'accord de Ron, raconta toute l'histoire à la famille Weasley, sauf Mme Weasley qui connaisait la vérité depuis la 4eme année. Ils comprirent  
devinrent d'un coup plus gentils avec Sirius.  
  
-Viens Harry , on va monter tes affaires , dit Ron  
  
Harry accepta et monta dans la chambre de Ron. Sa chambre n'avait pas changé depuis l'année dernière. Elle était peinte   
en orange et il y avait des posters d'une Equipe de Quidditch, "Les Canons de Chudley". Harry n'aimait pas  
cette équipe. Ils perdaient depuis 1801 , depuis la démission de "Marc Herka" , le meilleur attrapeur de l'équipe.   
Harry aimait plutôt l'équipe des "Rozzor Cascade", une équipe très bien partie. Elle avait été classée 2ème pour la   
Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les Rozzor Cascade étaient des anglais.   
Un hibou rentra par la fenêtre en hululant, ce qui fit sortir Harry de ses pensées. Il pensa a Hermione. Ce faisant, une boule se forma au fond de   
sa gorge et il sentit son coeur se serrer. Le hibou lâcha une lettre sur le lit de Ron. Celui ci la prit et l'ouvrit. il la lut   
et lâcha la lettre , la bouche ouverte. Un sourire éclaira son visage , le teint content , il donna la lettre ,  
et pensa a Cho. Son coeur s'emballa encore plus qu'en pensant a Hermione. Il reprit la lettre et la lut :  
  
"Cher Ron   
Je suis si contente   
Moi aussi   
Je t'aime depuis la 3eme année   
  
Je t'embrasse  
Amour  
Hermione"  
  
Le coeur de Harry se brisa. Elle aimait Ron. Hermione , sa Hermione aimait Ron. Il se dit que c'était fini avec Ron.   
Mais il faudrait le cacher jusqu'à Poudlard , et ceci ne serait pas facile , mais Harry , bon menteur comme il était , il réussit.  
Le lendemain ce fut déjà ça , Harry devint anthypathique avec Ron. Celui ci ne le remarqua pas , trop joyeux que  
Hermione l'aime aussi. Il n'arrêtait pas de harceler Harry en disant qu'il sortait avec Hermione. Il le disait chaque jour   
à ses frères et ses parents. Ron n'arrétait pas d'énerver Harry.   
Avant de s'endormir , Sirius vint le voir et dit qu'il apprenait à apprendre Animagus dans la clairière du jardin.  
  
*-* Flash Back *-*  
  
Harry allait se coucher. Il mit son pyjama , se coucha dans son lit et éteint la lumière. La porte s'ouvrit et   
dans l'encadrement , Sirius apparut .Harry se releva.  
  
-Est ce que tu veux devenir Animagus ? demanda Sirius en murmurant tout bas à Harry.  
  
Harry accepta   
  
-Je prend ça pour un oui , dit Sirius avant de repartir et fermer la porte.  
  
Puis Harry s'endormit.  
  
*-* Fin du Flash Back *-*  
Harry se réveilla , le visage débordant de joie. Il avait fait un rêve ou il sortait avec Cho , à Venise. Harry secoua la  
tête et s'habilla normalement. Il descendit , les mains dans les poches. Ron arriva.  
  
-Je sorS avec Hermione ! hurla Ron , fou de joie.   
  
Harry descendit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu , prit son déjeuner et le mangea. Puis, il vint rendre visite à Sirius. A 10 heure , Harry alla dans le jardin , le traversa  
et atteignit enfin la clairière. Sirius l'attendait déjà. Il lui donna un livre d'Animagus qui se releva très intéréssant.  
Sirius lui dit de lire le chapitre 1. En tout , il y avait 5 chapitre: le chapitre 1 était les bases de l'animagus.   
Harry le mis dans sa poche et rentra chez les Weasleys. Il n'y avait personne sauf un mot sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.   
Il le prit et lut :   
  
"Harry , on va chercher Hermione a la gare  
Je vais enfin pouvoir l'embrasser !  
Quelle est belle avec ses cheveux   
Ses yeux marrons si profonds   
Bon , je ne vais pas te faire tous les bon côtés d'Hermione  
J'èspère que tu t'ennuiras pas tout seul  
Ron"  
  
Harry soupira. Même en lettre , Ron le rendait fou. Il le détestait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il alla dans sa   
chambre et se mit a penser. "Cho ou Hermione ?" disait une voix dans sa tête. Ces deux filles le rendaient follement amoureux... En pensant comme ça ,   
Harry finit par s'endormir sur son lit.  
*-* Rêve *-*  
  
Harry se promenait dans les rues de Los Angeles , main dans la main avec Cho. il l'embrassa et l'image devint floue pour   
laisser place a Harry , dans les rues de Grande Bretagne , Hermione a ses côté. Ils s'embrassaient toutes les minutes et se faisaient quelques  
calins. L'image redevint floue.  
  
*-* Fin du Reve *-*  
Harry se réveilla. Il descendit et trouva Ron entrain d'embrasser Hermione. Celle ci l'aperçut.  
  
-Salut Harry , dit Hermione  
  
-Salut Hermione , dit Harry  
  
Ron prit la main d'Hermione et l'embrassa tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur une chaise. Harry était un peu gêné.  
Il se releva , ne voulant pas rester avec Ron et Hermione. Il arriva à la clairière mais au lieu de trouver Sirius,  
Il aperçut celui qu'il détestait le plus. Il était là. Sirius était stupéfixé à côté de Peter Pettigrow. Il avait les   
mains et les pieds ligotés par des cordes très tendues. On voyait les traces sur les pieds de Sirius et du sang coulait   
déjà aux mains. Harry prit sa baguette lentement , de peur de faire du bruit et d'alerter Peter Pettigrow. il la leva et   
murmura doucement :  
  
-Stupéfix!  
  
Un éclair sortit de la baguette d'Harry pour stupéfixer Peter. Il tomba, raide, sur le sol de la clairière. Il enleva à   
Sirius ses cordes.  
  
-Soignos , dit Harry (Désolé pour les noms de sortilèges un peu bête , mais c'est le seul truc qui m'est passé par la tête)  
  
Sirius se soigna , guérit. Il n'avait plus de trace sur les mains , ni de sang sur ses vêtements. Il regarda   
Harry , curieux.  
  
-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda Sirius en montrant ses traces qui avait disparues.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait meme pas lui-même. Ce sortilège était venu par lui même et il ne savait même pas comment   
il l'avais appris. Sirius posa une main sur ses épaules. Puis, il prit le corps de Peter et le ligota très fermement , de peur qu'il ne   
parte.   
Ils arrivèrent a la maison Weasley. Il alla à la cheminée, prit de la poudre , alluma le feu , et   
lanca la poudre et dit :  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore  
  
Le feu se mit a tourner et la tête du Professeur Dumbledore apparut. Il était un peu abasourdi de voir Sirius chez les   
Weasley. Sirius ne l'avait pas mis au courant.  
  
-Que veux-tu , Sirius ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius montra Peter de la main , Dumbledore comprit.  
  
-J'arrive , dit Dumbledore avant que le feu ne tourne et ne s'éteigne sous les regards de Sirius et Harry. Puis tout à coup , la   
cheminée éclata de fumée et le Professeur Dumbledore apparut. Il prit le corps de Pettigrow avec l'aide de Sirius.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la cheminée et dirent :   
  
-Ministère de la Magie !  
  
Dumbledore et Sirius disparurent , laissant de la fumée.  
*-* Au ministère de la magie *-*  
  
Dumbledore arriva , Sirius à ses côtés. Quand ils entrèrent , un auror prit Sirius.  
  
-Dumbledore t'a enfin attrapé , Black ? dit l'auror , qui s'appellait Gregory Bucket.  
  
Dumbledore sortit sa baguette , la pointa sur Sirius et dit :  
  
-Inchangea Corporesse!  
  
Puis il la pointa sur Bucket Gregory.  
  
-Oubliettes , dit Dumbledore  
  
Sirius se changea en un autre. Il était tout a fait différent , ce qui faciliterait les choses pour Sirius et Dumbledore   
pour atteindre le Ministère de Procès. Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil. celui ci n'était pas très joyeux: quelques Détraqueurs,  
Mages et Aurors. Dumbledore passa avec Sirius pour arriver au Ministère du Procès. Il était dans une salle , joyeux et il  
écrivait ce que les mangemorts attrapés récemment auraient comme chatiment. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et trouva le Ministre du   
Procès. Il s'appellait Percy Weasley. Il avait pris la place de Mr.Croupton très récemment apres le Tournois des Trois   
Sorciers. Il regarda Dumbledore et l'autre inconnu.  
  
-Finite Incantatem , dit Dumbledore sur Sirius  
  
Sirius retrouva sa forme normale et Peter l'accueillit chaleureusement. Son père lui avait raconté la vraie histoire.  
  
-Oui ? dit Percy  
  
Dumbledore lui montra le corps de Peter , stupéfixé. Percy le ligota et demanda à Dumbledore et Sirius de partir. Dumbledore  
pratiqua à nouveau le sortilège pour changer d'apparence et ils sortirent.  
  
*-* Fin du ministère de la magie *-*  
*-* Quelques jours plus tard *-*  
  
Harry descendait les escaliers de la maison Weasley. Il attendait patiemment le courrier. Il savait que Sirius avait donné  
Peter au Ministère. Il prit son déjeuner? faisant semblant de ne pas attendre ce que Ron disait , mais il entendait quelques bouts :  
  
"Tu te rends compte , Maman , Hermione sort avec moi , tu te rends compte !"  
  
Harry soupira. Rien. Il avait juste reçu une lettre d'Hagrid , lui disant qu'il était à la recherche de sa mère. Il avait  
déjà rallié les géants de son côté après de longues discussions. Il cherchait dans les montagnes avec Mme Maxime.   
Un huhulement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Un hibou grand duc arriva par la fenêtre et lâcha la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry   
la prit et vut le titre :  
  
*-* Gazette du Sorcier *-*  
  
24 août   
  
SIRIUS BLACK , INNOCENT !  
  
Hier , Dumbledore et Sirius Black sont arrivés au Ministère de la Magie. Une ombre se cachait dèrrière Dumbledore: c'était  
Peter Pettigrow , prétendu mort il y a 15 ans , et bien vivant. Dumbledore a demandé à Percy Weasley , le nouveau Ministre  
du Procès , un ancien remplaçant de Mr.Croupton , de lui donner du Véritasérum. Normalement , le Véritasérum n'était utilisé  
que dans les cas ou les recherchés ne parlaient pas. Il a accepté avec l'accord de Cornélius Fudge , le ministre de la magie et a  
donc utilisé le Véritasérum. voici quelques bouts des paroles de Peter Pettigrow :   
  
"Moi , James et Sirius étions des Animagus non déclarés"  
"C'est moi qui ai tué les moldus il y a 15 ans"  
"Le seul crime de Sirius Black est de s'être échappé d'Azkaban"  
"C'était moi le Gardien du Secret des Potter"  
  
Rares sont ceux qui savaient que les Potters avait eu recours a un sortilège de Fidélitas pour se protéger de Voldemort. Les  
Potters , étant premières cibles de Voldemort , avaient accepté directement l'offre de Dumbledore. ils avaient pris Peter   
Pettigrow , et non Sirius Black.   
  
Reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier  
Yann Roza  
  
*-* Fin de la Gazette du Sorcier *-*  
Harry reposa la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était content. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son parrain était libre , il  
pourrait vivre chez lui. Il pensa aussi a Rémus , lui aussi devait être content que Sirius soit libéré! Il regarda le  
calendrier lunaire qui était dans la cuisine des Weasley et vit que le 23 août était un jour de pleine lune...  
Pauvre Rémus... les douleurs de Lycantrope étaient très douloureuses. D'abord , quelques os se courbaient puis d'autres apparaissaient  
d'autres disparaissaient, ensuite , le corps de Rémus se mettait à la vertical , et , le tête se formait. Ce n'était pas   
très beau à voir...  
  
La journée passa très vite , et , pour se coucher tôt , Mme Weasley dit qu'il devait aller au Chemin de Traverse le lendemain.  
Harry monta et se coucha. Il ne s'endormit que lorsque les lumières était éteintes à cause de Ron , car Hermione était à la   
porte et l'embrassait toutes les secondes. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter , trop amoureux.   
  
*-* Le lendemain *-*  
  
Harry se réveilla , trouvant Hermione et Ron dans le même lit. Il était un peu abasourdi. Puis, il ouvrit la porte et la   
fit claquer , juste pour énerver Hermione et Ron... Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres pour enfin entendre  
un rire sortir de sa bouche , puis , il descendit les escaliers. Il prit son déjeuner , le but d'un trait et remonta. Il  
aperçut que Hermione était de nouveau dans la chambre de Ginny. Ils avaient dû entendre le claquement de porte... Il entra   
dans la chambre de Ron qui n'était pas la non plus. Il se changea pour s'habiller normalement puis descendit. Ron et   
Hermione n'étaient pas là mais au bout de quelques minutes ils apparurent. Ron avait du rouge à lèvres partout sur  
la figure , le tee-shirt froissé et le pantalon à peine fermé. Hermione , quant à elle , était affolée et était contente à  
la fois. Elle avait aussi le tee-shirt froissé , il y avait plein de pli. Son pantalon était fermé, pas comme Ron. Harry  
éclata de rire à cette vue. Les frères de Ron éclatèrent aussi de rire. Ron devint rouge et remonta avec Hermione. Puis  
on entendit une porte claquer et un lit bouger. Harry regarda Fred et Georges dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.   
Fred et George éclatèrent aussi de rire. Bill et Charlie se pinçaient les lèvres , retenant leur hilarité. Ils gardaient leur  
sérieux. Percy , quant à lui , éclata aussi de rire , pour une fois... Ils reprirent leur sérieux.  
  
-Fred , George , comment vont vos projets ? murmura Harry dans l'oreille de Fred avant de redemander , votre mère vous lâche  
plus ?  
-Ca marche de mieux en mieux! on a trouvé une cachette pour planquer nos créations , et , Maman n'a encore rien vu! on   
crée les farces dans le fond du jardin... Personne ne peut nous voir à partir de la maison , répondit Fred avant de sourire.  
  
Harry aussi sourit et alla a la clairière. Il y trouva Sirius entrain de penser. Harry le secoua un peu.  
Sirius releva la tête pour voir le visage souriant de Harry et Mme Weasley annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller au Chemin de  
Traverse.  
  
Mme Weasley alluma un feu dans la cheminée , donna de la poudre à Harry et celui ci avança dans les flammes et s'y mit , il  
lança la poudre et dit :   
  
-Chemin de Traverse  
  
Le feu se mit a briller d'une telle intensité qu'on devait fermer les yeux. Un bruit comme une craie sur un tableau se mit   
à être dans la tête de tous. Le bourdonnement s'intensifia , la cheminée explosa. Les Weasley mirent les mains sur leur tête ,  
de peur de recevoir des bouts de la cheminée sur la tête et d'être assomés. Ils relevèrent la tête. Des épaves et des   
bouts de la cheminée , du bois et de la poudre un peu partout. Harry avait disparu. ils s'interrogèrent du regard et   
dirent :   
  
-Où est Harry ?  
  
Un rire se fit entendre et Harry réapparut , une cape d'invisibilité dans ses mains. Un sourire espiègle illuminait son   
visage , puis , Fred et George éclatèrent de rire avec lui. Harry sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Finite Incantatem , dit Harry en pointant la cheminée , puis , d'un coup , une explosion se fit entendre. la cheminée   
était a nouveau réparée. Harry avait fait un sortilège d'Illusion. Il reprit de la poudre et cria fortement :  
  
-Chemin de Traverse  
  
Harry disparut. Les Weasleys firent la même chose que Harry , et tous disparurent d'un coup de fumée  
  
*-* A Pré Au lard *-*  
  
Harry réaparut. Il était par terre , les mains en avants , les lunettes cassées. Il les prit et murmura :  
  
-Oculus Réparo  
  
Il attendit les Weasleys dehors , de peur qu'un d'entre eux ne lui tombe dessus. Au bout d'un moment , ils apparurent dans la   
cheminée , ils sortirent et...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !   
En tout cas , nous avons aimé nous ! ^___^  
Nous détestons le Ron harcelant Harry même si c'est nous qui l'avons écrit pour vous faire voir une mauvaise image de Ron ,   
même si nous le voyons tout le temps comme un :  
Jaloux  
Con  
Bouffon  
Harcelant  
  
Voilà comment nous voyons Ron , en un mot :   
CON  
  
Et pis... ben nous espérons que vous avez aimé  
  
et laissez nous une petite review , ça serait sympa, et dites nous ce que vous voudrez en plus , donc :   
  
REVIEW PLEASE  
Axy et la p'tite Malissandre ^___^   
Enfin déjà plus grande que Axy ^____^  
  
Ptite poésie :  
  
La terre  
L'air  
L'eau  
Le feu  
Les forces élémentaires  
Chaque élément sont destinées à un Heritier  
Chacun a le droit à son pouvoir  
Le pouvoir des Anges ou des Diables  
Feu et Terre pour les Diables  
Air et Eau pour les Anges  
Gryffondor pour l'Eau  
Serpentard pour le Feu  
Serdaigle pour la Terre  
Poufsouffle pour l'Air  
Tous des ennemis   
Tous un côté obscur  
Ou de luminosité  
Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur  
Sauf les héritiers et les ascendants  
Ils ont le bonheur 1 an  
Ils auront le malchance 20 ans  
Tout le monde est maltraité  
Ni payé  
Les héritiers élémentaires sont là pour vous aider  
Pour aider le monde de la sorcellerie   
Pour enlever les forces obscurs  
Deux héritiers élémentaires sont obscurs  
Les deux autres sont du côté du bien  
Deux fille auront le pouvoir  
Deux garçons l'auront aussi  
Mais la malchance tombera sur eux à l'âge d'un an  
Deux heritiers doivent se combattre   
Les deux autres aussi  
Gryffondor contre Serpentard  
Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle  
Ben , c'est fait par Axy , qui aime bien laisser son esprit taper le clavier pour faire une belle poésie , j'espère que vous  
aimerez pour vous faire patienter ^___^  
  
xxx Big Kiss xxx de Malissandre  
  
*XXX* MEGA GROS BISOU *XXX* de Axy  
  
Review please 


End file.
